


Earths Love is like a mother’s

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Earth, just Krolia being a great mom, no angst (well maybe a little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil
Summary: After being on Earth for half a year the new castle ship is up and ready to fly. All the paladins get prepared to say good bye to their home once again. Most of them make quick work but one Paladin in particular isn’t easily persuaded in to leaving his planet or is family in Cuba.





	Earths Love is like a mother’s

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been to long since I last wrote. Season six got me all crying in the club over here. 
> 
> Can we dub it the seasons of deaths (characters, ships, Keith’s dad, those weird spider things in the quantum abyss, Romelle’s fam, the fandoms feelings, etc.)
> 
> Tbh this wasn’t supposed to be Klance but some things I put in were a little to gay not to tag it as Klance. I’m sorry theirs no big relationship but it’s just a cute talk between the two with a little bit of love sprinkled in.  
> Btw there might be long paragraphs

The first month back on Earth was dreadful all the paladins did everyday was have dozens of meeting with government officials trying to get them to believe their tales of war. Eventually the blade had come and to say they were taken more seriously than the paladins was an understatement. Once a treaty of allegiance was signed and created the paladins had the freedom to go see their families.  
Home was a foreign concept to the paladins now. Was Earth their home? Sure they had been born on the planet but they also considered the castle ship a place to earn the highest title that is home (but as you hopefully know it’s well fucking dead) but also each other were a sense of happiness that was similar to a familial bond.  
To see their blood relatives again though that was just a shot to the heart making old memories pop up make tears bubble from the paladins war torn eyes. The joy that their families brought to them was unmatched. Everything felt calm like as if the war had stopped and no longer was a burden to them. All the heavy weight of the imprisoned planets lifted off them. Though guilt prodded at the bliss nagging them to be mature and continue fighting for the universe.  
Overshadowing the guilt was the need for rest the want for a time to be teenagers again and not some kids force to grow up in a couple days who are fighting to save the universe from a evil that has no defined leader at the moment but still manages to stand firmly and two feet daring them to make wrong move.  
On Earth everything was great worries washed away and the paladins savored their time on the lovely planet that the once grew up on in simpler days. Days of fun on the beach of running down the streets splashing in mud puddles of going in your backyard and playing with toys and trinkets that sparked so much joy to a feeble naive mind. Times where you could watch the sunset and not wonder if it would be you last. But as most know life is like a roller coaster it has its extreme highs but to that you eventually have to crash down into reality that not everything is sunshine and rainbows and that you are not a child anymore studying for you math test or playing cricket with your siblings. Adult hood comes to everyone for some very early and others really late the paladins being the former.  
The day when they had to go back to being hero’s was going to happen nothing could stop it. Just like a roller coaster you ultimately will come crashing down. Finding a way to avoid this planned fate was near impossible. The only logical cheat to the system was refusal. 

 

Keith sighed he really was gonna miss Earth. Shaking out of thoughts of wanting to not leave and to refuse to go. ‘Childish’ Keith scolded himself ‘thoughts like those are childish and will only block you from reaching your final goal’. Stepping into Black for the first time in months was slightly euphoric. Plopping down into the pilots chair Keith closed his eyes connecting with the lion. Surprisingly even without Shiro in the Lions mind she still accepted him fully as her pilot. Maybe she knew Shiro still need recovery time from his transfer from soul to fully functioning human body.  
With his mom and his pup who his mom has grown accustomed to calling ‘Yorak’ he place the coordinates of the ‘Castle of Lions 2.0’ as Pidge had dubbed it and took flight. Excitement and worry filled Keith’s mind. He wondered if the Galra had taken over new territory or had built up a stronger force. His grip on the controls to the lion gave is nervousness away. His mother rubbed gentle circles into his back soothing her son. “Don’t worry a few months away from the coalition won’t deal to big of damage” Keith notice how she didn’t say that it wouldn’t to any damage. Still the words eased his thoughts.  
The new castle was definitely bigger which was a surprise but he did here that thousand of olkari had aid in the rebuilding which Keith assumed helped with the short deadline. Though the castle was no longer it’s pure white, black, and blue now appearing more silvery gray with more naturally colored accents it’s still help promise to being a new head quarters of Voltron.  
Keith was greeted by Pidge, her family and the Alteans when he touched down. He hadn’t know home much he truly missed then until they hugged making emotions build up in Keith’s now heavy chest. All they were waiting for was Hunk and Lance. (They were gonna leave Shiro on Earth to recover cus why tf not).  
Sever lay hours passed and Hunk has arrive with news. Lance had refused to go back to space with them. This confused Keith that had no extra Paladin so Lances insecurity’s should be solved in a sense. Hunk smiled down to the ground think of words to say “ He said something about how he can’t leave his family how out in space he was miserable and felt extremely alone”. Then it dawned on Keith and he bolted to the black lion heading on a trip to Cuba.  
Words have never been Keith’s strong suit. When he told the others of his plan to talk to Lance they gave him wary looks and spoke their concerns about his poor ability of negotiation. No matter what they said that wouldn’t stop Keith he knew how Lance felt and he knew exactly what to say. Running his semi inspirational speech in his head several times just to get all the points and impacts he wanted.  
Just like words plans were not one of Keith’s many talents. Flying? Check. Fighting? Check. Planing out a way to comfort your friend getting back on your weird space exploration team? Well he gets a participation award at most. When he landed he ran through his well thought out speech another dozen times. Reaching the front porch of the McClains Keith knocked gently on the door. A woman who he suspected to be in her late 50s maybe early 60s answered the the door he politely asked for lance. She looked at him with confusion asking “¿Quién eres tú?” Keith blinked hoping his guess was right he told her his name and she gasped running inside with a childlike excitement. Within five minutes she was once again barreling down the hall but with a man in tow. The man he was greeted with was Lance. 

Lance was in utter shock why was Keith here at his house? As if reading his mind ready to answer his question Keith begins to speak “Lance I need to talk to you.” He spoke with hints of desperation. Lance groaned of course they would send someone to convince him not to stay. “Keith I’ve made my decision I want to stay here” Lance all but shouted. The boy Lance was try to get to leave shook his head “I just want to talk. Would you mind taking me on a walk before I leave Earth?” Lance glanced into those stunning violet eyes and nodded slightly.  
The two boys sat in silence on the rocks overlooking the gorgeous beach. “Lance I know you don’t want to go to space but we need you.” Keith’s words broke the silence and Lance rolled his eyes huffing out a bit of air “I don’t think so you guy’ll be fine” he almost growled out. “Lance shut up! Okay I get it you missed Earth we all did but your just being fucking selfish! Do you think any of us want to leave? No not really okay so suck it up!” Keith cringed at the harshness in his own voice. To prideful to apologize but to embarrassed to speak. Silence once again filled the space between the to but this time a tense feeling cast over them. Looking over at Lance seeing how sad he looks Keith groaned. The planned speech already out the window the took a deep breath and calmly spoke. “I hadn’t realized how much I had actually missed Earth. Sure the food was always on my mind and my shack and bike but over these past months I notice the true beauty of this planet. When Allura has first called me to say that we would be leaving my heart dropped. After she hung up I carried through that day like I wasn’t there as if my soul had just left to find a nice hiding spot to stay on Earth. That night before I went of to bed my mum had notice my absent mood. She spoke so gently to me as if I was made of glass. She pulled me out of my stupor and when I looked in her eyes it felt like everything broke. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and and cryed like a child who didn’t want to take a bath. I didn’t want to go and leave this place that is my home. My mom told me one thing that put me back into place though she said ‘if you aren’t out there then who is there to defend this wonderful place. Lance if you don’t go with us then you risk the safety of The Earth and your family”. Keith stood up he would let his words resonate with Lance. But something stopped him from walking away. A firm grip around his waist and a face buried in his shoulder held him still. Lance sobbed into Keith’s shirt making promises to go with them and help. Keith held the boy back soothing him by rubbing circles in his back just like his mother did to him.  
After being dramatic Lance had packed up and flown red back to the Castle with keith in tow. Lance thought of Keith’s words. A smile graced his face he had forgot that the other didn’t want to go either. Of course they wouldn’t who would.  
He was greeted by many hugs and tears as they all were happy to see him. Maybe space wouldn’t be so bad. 

Bonus: Klance

Keith smiled at the group who with Shiro who we could way was their in semi spirit was complete they were happy. Tears started to build up in his eyes but this felt different from a few weeks ago this felt more fulfilling.  
Lance was the first to notice the ravens tears. Carfully pulling the boy into a hug he wiped the tears away but they kept flowing. Keith buried his face in lances broad chest. “What’s the matter Mullet?". Keith shook his head "nothing nothing at all". Lance looked down at the mop of hair kissing it gently. Keith squeeze lance tighter pulling him impossibly closer. Pidge snicker and shouted "GAY!". Lance stuck his tongue out at the green paladin a light smile playing on his lips. Keith snickered pulling his head back from Lances chest. His violet eyes glassy and incredibly beautiful. Lance put host forehead against Keiths mouthing a small thank you before kissing the amazing boy who had situated himself in lances arms and heart.


End file.
